Stubborn (traduction)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Bucky est malade mais insiste pour aller travailler bien que Steve lui dise de ne pas y aller. (stucky pre-serum)


Auteure : **LadyFrost (orphan_account)**

Traductrice : **Adalas**

Disclaimers : rien est à moi sauf la traduction et la fic en anglais est disponible sur AO3. A savoir que l'auteure n'a pas répondu à ma demande de traduction, je la retirai donc si elle le demande

Note de la traductrice : Un petit OS Stucky pre-serum qui m'a beaucoup plu. J'espère que ce sera également votre cas. Et petite dédicace pour **Le spleen du kiwi bleu** ! ;p

* * *

Bucky grogna et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main avant de la rincer dans l'évier, fronçant le nez de dégoût.

Assis dans la chambre, Steve avait l'air inquiet, il s'avança vers lui, plaçant une main sur le front de Bucky.

\- Tu ne te sens toujours pas mieux ?

Ne voulant pas d'avantage inquiéter Steve, il haussa simplement les épaules. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que le contenu de son estomac resterait à sa place s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Évidemment pas satisfait par la réponse qu'il avait eue, le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais aller chez un médecin. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je te laisses aller au travail dans cet état... tu as vomis toute la nuit mais ça pourrait devenir quelque chose de plus grave.

\- Tais-toi. J'ai juste mangé un truc pas frais, voilà tout.

Steve fronça davantage les sourcils et retira sa main, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On a mangé les mêmes choses ! Et tu es le seul à avoir de la fièvre. Ne sois pas borné et va voir un toubib.

Bucky sourit et attira Steve dans une brève étreinte.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, punk. Je vais bien. C'est juste des maux d'estomac.

Steve marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais il enroula ses bras autour de Bucky, cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je suis inquiet quand même... Après maman – maintenant qu'elle est partie - ... tu es tout ce que qu'il me reste et ça me rendrait fou s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi aussi.

Bucky sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa peau, alors il resserra son étreinte, frottant son dos pour le rassurer.

\- Je sais Stevie. Je sais... je vais bien. Promis.

Steve renifla puis se recula, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux des deux mains.

\- Tu vas vraiment aller travailler aujourd'hui ?

Bucky acquiesça.

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre ce job maintenant, tu le sais...

Steve fit la moue puis hocha la tête à son tour. Une fois que ce dernier fut sorti de la cuisine, Bucky s'appuya sur le comptoir, serrant les dents. Il avait la constante impression que quelqu'un lui donnait des coups dans les tripes et les vomissements n'avaient rien arrangé, de plus, il commençait à avoir des vertiges à cause de la fièvre.

Cependant il devait aller au travail. Ils avaient désespéramment besoin d'argent. Après la mort de Sarah, Steve avait – naturellement – été effondré et il avait perdu son job. Même s'il portait juste les journaux, il gagnait un peu d'argent. Quand Steve s'était suffisamment ressaisis pour ne pas pleurer toute la journée et refuser de manger, Bucky avait fait quelques heures supplémentaires sur les docks pour gagner plus d'argent. Steve n'en avait pas été ravi et il avait proposé de se trouver un nouveau job mais ça n'avait pas été facile, surtout avec sa mauvaise santé, alors Bucky avait fini par lui dire de la fermer et de rester à la maison.

Lorsque la douleur dans son ventre s'apaisa quelque peu, il alla dans le salon pour dire à Steve qu'il partait. Le blond était allongé sur le canapé, en train de griffonner quelque chose dans son carnet de croquis.

\- Je vais bosser maintenant.

Steve leva les yeux et hocha la tête, n'étant pas particulièrement ravi que Bucky soit aussi têtu.

\- D'acc. Prends soin de toi et reviens à la maison si ça ne va pas.

\- Bien sûr.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

\- Mec ? Tu vas bien ?

Bucky était plié en deux, sa respiration devint courte et pressée et il avait l'impression d'avoir les entrailles en feu, mais de la pire des manières.

L'un de ses collègues s'approcha et lui tapa sur l'épaule :

\- Hey. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Il serra les dents et tenta de se redresser, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer la douleur, il gémit en pressant ses deux mains sur son estomac.

\- D'accord. Assis-toi.

L'homme le poussa doucement à s'asseoir et tapota son épaule.

\- Je vais t'appeler une ambulance.

Il voulut protester, mais la douleur était si forte qu'il ferma la bouche et se roula en boule sur le béton froid.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Ne sachant pas où il était et la lumière l'aveuglant, Bucky s'agita et battit des paupières. Il y avait cette odeur bizarre dans l'air qui lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin en mesure de voir, il réalisa lentement qu'il était à l'hôpital, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler comment il était arrivé là. Il avait dû s'évanouir sur les docks avant que l'ambulance n'arrive...

Un doux ronflement le tira de sa rêverie et il jeta un œil sur le côté, apercevant Steve, assis sur une chaise près de lui, sa tête reposant sur le lit.

\- Hey...

Bucky tendit la main et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux bonds et doux de son visage et Steve remua.

\- Oh ! Tu es réveillé !

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, mais brusquement, il regarda Bucky, l'air vraiment en colère.

\- Abruti ! As-tu la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai eu quand on m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital parce que tu t'es évanoui à cause de la douleur ou une merde dans le genre ? Hein ?!

Sa voix, d'ordinaire si calme et profonde était montée dans les aigus, pleine d'angoisse et de déception.

\- Ça aurait vraiment pu devenir pire ! Je t'ai dit d'aller voir un docteur, mais non ! Le puissant James Buchanan Barnes sait tout mieux que tout le monde !

Bucky ne dit rien mais il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Steve et l'étreignit, le serrant tellement fort qu'il avait peur de le lui faire mal.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Stevie. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire peur comme ça.

\- Eh bien, tu l'as fait.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé.

Steve se dévissa le cou pour le regarder, l'air plus que perplexe.

\- Tu as eu une appendicite qui a nécessité une opération.

\- Oh.

Steve secoua la tête et étouffa un rire lorsqu'il se recula.

\- Tu es _vraiment_ un abruti. La prochaine fois que je te dis d'aller voir un toubib, tu fais ce que je dis et tu y vas, d'accord ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Et il le ferrait certainement. Maintenant que Sarah n'était plus là, Steve avait plus que jamais besoin de lui et vice versa. Steve était ce qui le poussait à continuer de travailler tous les jours, peu importe à quel point c'était difficile parfois. Mais s'il risquait l'hôpital et la souffrance, il le ferrait pour Steve à tout moment.


End file.
